


Drop Out

by revabhipraya



Series: A Hot Mess [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sepulangnya mereka dari bar, Spartos merebut sesuatu dari Pisti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka  
> Drop Out © reynyah
> 
> Warning:  
> Semi-Canon, OOC, plot rush, typo(s).

Sesuai janjinya pada Spartos, Pisti akan mentraktir Spartos minum malam ini.

Sebenarnya... Pisti agak waswas mengingat bahwa Spartos adalah peminum yang mudah sekali mabuk. Minum tiga teguk minuman berkadar alkohol ringan saja pria itu bisa seketika mabuk dan lupa diri. Oleh karena itulah Pisti harus waspada dan menjaga dirinya agar tetap sadar―setidaknya ia dapat memastikan dirinya berguna bagi Spartos yang mungkin akan mabuk.

Pisti menarik napas panjang saat ia melihat isi dompetnya. Dompetnya sudah menipis, rupanya. Akankah uangnya cukup membayar minumannya dan Spartos hari ini?

Ah, Spartos pria yang baik. Ia pasti tidak akan memesan terlalu banyak minum―tidak seperti teman minum Pisti yang berasal dari Heliohapt itu.

"Baiklah!" Pisti berseru sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ah, mungkin lebih tepat jika menyebutnya 'telah berhasil mengumpulkan niat'.

"Spartooos!" serunya sambil berlari dari ruangannya menuju ruangan Spartos yang hanya dibatasi sebuah koridor panjang. Begitu tiba di mulut pintu ruangan pria itu, Pisti hanya menuai senyum lebar sambil menautkan kedua tangan di belakang punggung. "Kita jadi pergi?"

"Eh?" Spartos melirik jendela ruangannya yang menampilkan proses matahari terbenam di ufuk barat. "Sudah waktunya pergi, ya?"

Pisti mengangguk cepat. "Kau sudah siap?"

"Hanya perlu merapikan beberapa dokumen," ujar pria itu sambil menunjuk setumpuk dokumen. "Sebentar, ya."

Lagi, Pisti mengangguk sebagai respon. Wanita muda dengan rupa gadis kecil itu lalu melangkah memasuki ruangan Spartos. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati meja Spartos, berusaha menahan tangannya untuk tidak menyentuh tombak manapun. Ia tidak mau membuat kerusuhan lagi, Pisti sudah lelah bersih-bersih.

"Dokumen apa, sih?" tanya Pisti penasaran sambil berusaha mengintip tulisan tangan entah siapa yang tertera pada perkamen-perkamen itu.

"Perjanjian dengan negara tetangga," jawab Spartos sambil menggariskan tanda tangannya di atas salah satu perkamen. "Seluruh jenderal harus menandatanganinya."

"Eh? Tapi aku belum dapat, tuh!" sanggah Pisti, hendak protes ke Sinbad andaikata ia tidak dianggap sebagai salah satu jenderal.

"Ng?" Spartos membalikkan halaman perkamennya. "Nanti. Setelah dokumen ini kuberikan pada Sinbad, ia akan memberikannya padamu."

"Baiklaaah!" respon Pisti dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari dokumen yang tengah ditekuni Spartos lalu menyibukkan diri dengan melihat-lihat seisi ruangan―tanpa menyentuh apapun. Pisti tampaknya trauma.

Cukup lama Pisti memutari ruang kerja Spartos, mungkin lima menit? Pisti payah dalam mengira-ngira waktu dan ia juga payah dalam bersabar.

"Pekerjaanku selesai," ujar Spartos tiba-tiba sambil menumpuk kertas-kertasnya menjadi satu lagi. Ia lalu menatap Pisti yang tengah menatapnya pula. "Pergi sekarang?"

"Ya! Ya!" balas Pisti antusias sambil mengangkat kedua tangan dengan senang layaknya anak kecil. "Ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan Spartos, beranjak meninggalkan Istana Sindria. Tidak ada bar di sekitar istana, jadi Pisti dan Spartos harus menempuh perjalanan singkat menuju kota.

Ah, sebenarnya ada satu tempat minum-minum di istana, hanya saja bar itu bukan hanya terdiri dari bar melainkan pula tempat "menyewa" gadis-gadis. Pisti tidak suka tempat itu karena dua alasan. Pertama, karena ia merasa kalah secara fisik dengan para gadis di sana. Kedua, karena ia tidak mau membiarkan Spartos "dikuasai" oleh para gadis di sana. Kan, dia yang ingin mentraktir Spartos, mengapa harus mereka yang menikmati waktu bersama pria itu?

Pisti buru-buru menggelengkan kepala. Ada apa dengannya? Ia tidak pernah protes kalau Sharrkan menyewa banyak gadis bersamanya, mengapa ia harus ribut hanya dengan membayangkan Spartos yang melakukan hal itu?

 _Lupakan_ , batin Pisti sambil mengejar Spartos yang sudah berada tiga langkah di depannya.

"Kita minum di bar yang paling dekat dari gerbang kota, bukan?" tanya Spartos, membuka topik pembicaraan.

Pisti mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa 'kan, kita tidak minum di bar istana?"

"Tidak apa, tidak apa," balasnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanan. Ia melirik Pisti yang berjalan di samping kanannya lalu mengulas sebuah senyum kecil. "Aku juga tidak merasa nyaman berada di sana kalau hanya minum bersamamu."

Pisti membuang muka, entah mengapa kepalanya refleks melakukan itu. Jantungnya pun berdebar-debar tanpa dapat ia kendalikan.

 _Ada apa denganku?_  batinnya heran sambil mengelus dada, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya. Tenang, tenang.

Selama lima belas menit perjalanan dari istana ke bar, keduanya tidak tergabung dalam konversasi apapun. Spartos yang pada dasarnya pendiam memutuskan untuk tetap diam, sementara Pisti yang biasanya ceria sibuk mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang belum juga berhenti berdebar.

"Bar ini, bukan?" tanya Spartos saat mereka tiba di depan sebuah gedung berkedok rumah dekat gerbang masuk kota.

Pisti mendongak, melihat papan nama yang dipajang. "Iya!"

Spartos membuka pintu masuk bar tersebut dan mempersilakan Pisti masuk lebih dulu. Begitu wanita pirang itu tiba di dalam bar, ia melihat suasana bar yang tidak familiar di matanya. Yah, tentu saja karena ia jarang minum-minum di kota. Ia, Spartos, dan Sharrkan seringnya menghabiskan waktu dengan minum-minum di bar istana bersama dengan para gadis sewaan yang tentunya, melayani Sharrkan. Ia dan Spartos sih, hanya semacam manusia yang menumpang duduk.

"Kita duduk di sana saja!" ujar Pisti sambil menunjuk sebuah meja kosong sekaligus menatap Spartos dengan seringai senang―kepribadiannya yang normal telah kembali. Spartos hanya mengangguk sambil mengikuti wanita muda itu berjalan.

Spartos melihat sosok Pisti telah lebih dulu menempati meja yang tadi ditunjuknya. Pria itu tersenyum tipis, nyaris tidak tampak, saat memerhatikan wanita muda bersurai pirang itu mengobrol dengan seorang pelayan.

Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Spartos, tetapi Pisti di matanya selalu tampak sebagai sosok seorang wanita. Semua orang menganggap Pisti sebagai anak kecil, tetapi tidak dengan Spartos.

Ini aneh. Mungkin otaknya agak mengalami kebingungan akibat terlalu lelah.

"Spartos, duduk di sini!" seru Pisti setengah memerintah sambil menunjuk kursi di hadapannya. Tentunya setelah pelayan tadi pergi.

"Apa yang kau pesan?" tanya Spartos kepada Pisti sambil menarik kursi tersebut mundur, menyediakan ruang yang cukup untuk kakinya.

"Minuman biasa!" responnya dengan cengiran bahagia. "Dan telah kupastikan kadar alkoholnya tidak berlebihan supaya kau tidak mabuk."

"Ah? Memangnya aku mudah mabuk?" tanya Spartos dengan wajah terkejut. Tampaknya ia tidak menyangka akan diremehkan oleh seorang Pisti yang dicap sebagai anak-anak. Soal alkohol pula!

Pisti memiringkan bibir, tampak tidak suka dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan si lawan bicara. Dara bersurai kuning itu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas meja lalu menopang dagu. "Memangnya kau tidak merasa mudah mabuk?"

Spartos menelan ludah. Ia merasa sih, hanya saja malu mengakuinya di hadapan wanita.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, Spartos. Aku tahu batas minummu," tambah Pisti dengan mata disipitkan dan senyum dilebarkan.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Spartos mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. "Terserah saja."

Pisti menyunggingkan senyum khasnya yang lebar. Akan tetapi, senyum itu seketika pudar, digantikan dengan raut khawatir yang terpatri jelas pada wajah cerahnya. "I-itu, tombak-tombakmu tidak ada yang rusak, bukan?"

Spartos membalas pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah senyuman tipis, padahal di dalam hati terbahak setengah mati. "Tenang saja, tombak tidak seperti kaca yang langsung pecah begitu jatuh."

Pria itu jelas dapat melihat kelegaan menyinari wajah Pisti. Tidak lupa, wanita pirang itu menggumam, "Syukurlah."

Tepat setelah pembahasan tombak berakhir, minuman pesanan Pisti datang ke meja mereka. Kedua insan ini menenggak gelas masing-masing dengan perlahan. Pisti karena mulutnya tak sanggup menampung banyak cairan dalam satu waktu, sementara Spartos karena khawatir mabuk.

Sialnya, strategi Spartos tidaklah berhasil.

 _Bruk_.

Tubuhnya ambruk ke meja.

Pria itu sudah mabuk.

"Pis... ti..." panggil sang pria sambil melambaikan tangan. Oh, rupanya ia menunjuk gelasnya yang kosong. "Pe... sankan... lagi..."

Pisti menelan ludah. Uangnya tidak akan cukup kalau begini!

Kekhawatiran yang salah, Pisti juga tahu itu. Hanya saja―

Oh, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"S-sebenarnya, Spartos." Pisti bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri sang surai coklat. Ia sampirkan lengan Spartos pada bahunya, berusaha menyangga pria itu. "Ini sudah kelewat larut, jadi kita harus cepat-cepat kembali ke istana."

Spartos mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit. "Ng?"

Setelah meninggalkan sejumlah uang di atas meja―jumlahnya pas tentu―Pisti segera membopong Spartos kembali ke istana. Sialnya, perjalanan lima belas menit yang tadi mereka tempuh dalam kondisi normal otomatis akan bertambah menjadi dua kali lipatnya akibat kondisi Spartos kini. Bahkan mungkin saja lebih!

 _Gawat_ , batin Pisti khawatir. Ia sendiri tidak yakin tubuhnya kuat membopong Spartos selama itu. Satu, karena tubuh Spartos lebih berat daripadanya. Dua, karena tubuh Spartos yang mabuk jauh lebih berat daripada tubuhnya dalam kondisi prima.

Pisti merasa miris.

"Pis... ti..." Terdengar suara pria itu memanggil.

"Apa?" balas Pisti sambil memperlambat langkahnya, lalu menatap pria itu.

"Di... mana...?"

Pisti mengalihkan pandang. "Hm... entahlah! Pokoknya kita sudah di jalan menuju istana, jadi Spartos tenang saja, ya!"

Ucapan Pisti itu tidak direspon. Ah, Pisti tidak merasa sakit hati, kok. Wajar baginya tidak mendapat respon dari seseorang yang mabuk. Ia justru akan terkejut jika mendapat respon yang sesuai.

"Pis... ti..." Lagi, Spartos memanggil.

"Kenapa?" respon Pisti tanpa memperlambat kecepatannya. Sejak tadi dia sudah berjalan lambat soalnya.

"Can... tik..."

Badan si pirang sontak menegang. Siapa yang dimaksud Spartos barusan? Apakah―

"Tidak ada perempuan ah, di sekitar sini," sahut Pisti sambil menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Yah, sebenarnya kalimat itu hanya pengalih perhatian dari wajahnya yang mulai memerah―walau ia yakin Spartos yang sedang mabuk tidak akan menyadarinya.

"Pis... ti..."

Objek yang dipanggil lelah menyahut, ia hanya menoleh.

"Can... tik..."

Sepertinya... Pisti tidak salah tangkap maksud pria itu.

"Maksud Spartos―" Hangat perlahan menjalar di pipi si pirang, menciptakan semburat merah yang nyaris tidak terlihat akibat penerangan tidak maksimal. "―aku?"

Di luar dugaan, Spartos mengangguk.

Pisti mengalihkan pandang. Wajahnya pasti semerah kepiting rebus saat ini.

Padahal ia tahu Spartos mabuk, tetapi mengapa ia tetap kesulitan mengontrol hatinya?

"Pis... ti..." Lagi, Spartos memanggil.

Pisti, yang wajahnya masih merah, memaksakan kepalanya menoleh ke arah pria itu. "Ap―"

Ciuman pertama si pirang telah menjadi milik Spartos.

_HWAAA!_

_Semoga Spartos tidak ingat kejadian ini!_


End file.
